Thinking of The Future
by Femalefonzie
Summary: Penelope was always thinking of the future, Septimus was trying to get the future he wanted and leave his life Roman Camp behind, it was only natural that their son would be able to see the future threw visions. A possible back story for Octavian, explaining why his parents aren't around even though they are legacies.


Penelope Bennet had always been thinking of her future, from the time she was eight years old she'd known exactly what she wanted to do in life and was willing to do anything to achieve her goals.

She was going to be a professional chef and travel the world only serving the best foods in the world to people, making them smile and watching as people's lives unfolded in front of her. She'd get to watch marriage proposals, people planning their futures, bringing in their babies and watching as those babies turned into young adults who'd go off to college and soon propose in the very same restaurants they're parents proposed in. Circle of life, Hakkuna Mattata, Yadda, Yadda, Yadda

For years that was all Penelope could think about, cooking meals and baking sweets, figuring out new recipes to give to her friends and family and working hard to get enough money to go to culinary school. She took math and business classes as much as home ec. so she'd be good with money and would now how to handle employees and advertising and budgeting and all that.

Penelope grew up always thinking of her future and the future of those around her, always thinking four steps ahead so she'd never have to worry about failing and for awhile it worked. Her Strategies for getting threw life paid off and she graduated high-school with top honors and got into a culinary school in Rome.

Rome! Italy! One of the best countries to learn about cooking, a country known for it's fine dining and five-star chefs! It was literally a dream come true!

But then her plan failed her and something happened to Penelope that she never expected to happen...

It seemed like an ordinary night, the young woman was working hard at her part-time job at a local diner clearing tables and serving customers when _he_ came in. The only thing Penelope could think of was, '_He looks like some Greek Adonis!_'

Long, sandy-blonde hair that stopped in the middle of his back, styled down completely flat and looking like spun gold. Coco colored eyes that made Penelope feel warm and cozy whenever she looked into them. Muscles bulging, six-pack abs visible thanks to a tight purple t-shirt with some strange logo on it that she didn't recognize. Chiseled features, strong jaw, a small, light red scare starting at his temple and disappearing under his shirt collar.

No doubt about it, whoever this guy was he was the most beautiful man Penelope had ever seen.

To her surprise, the stranger smiled at her and sat down across from her at the counter. There was something about this guy that Penelope was attracted too, of course she couldn't think of what it was...

"Good day ma'am." He said in a charming, sing-songy voice.

"Hello sir," Peneloppe smiled back, "What can I get'cha?"

"Just some coffee for now thanks miss," The man's eyes darted to her name-tag,"Penelope. Hmm, that's a pretty name. Like the wife of Odysseus."

"Yeah! Not many people get that at first!"

"I'm not like many people." The man smirked and held his hand out over the counter, "Septimus Antonius."

Penelope smiled and shook his hand, "Oh wow, that's a cool name! What does it mean?"

"It means 7th." Septimus explained. "It's Roman."

"I could have figured as much, I mean we're in Rome."

Septimus laughed, reducing Penelope to nothing but mush on the inside. "So...I don't suppose that you would like to get some coffee sometime?"

Despite wanting to maintain a good impression on Septimus, Penelope couldn't hold back her laughter. "You do realize that's what you came in here to get right? Coffee?"

Septimus rubbed the back of his neck, a light red blush on his perfect little face. "Oh yeah...I'm kinda forgetful..."

"Well that's alright," Penelope said, grabbing a pen from behind the counter and writing her phone number on his hand. "Because there are ways to help you remember."

HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO

Five months, Penelope and Septimus had been seeing each other for five months and during this time Penelope had never meet her boyfriend's family or his friends or even seen where the boy lived!

During those five months, Penelope's grades began to slip as did her performance at work. She no longer only cared about fulfilling her life's dream of becoming the greatest chef in the world and seeing people's futures unfold in front of her meals...

Now she only cared about what was in store for her and the gorgeous Septimus!

**HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO**

Penelope moaned as she felt another wave of nausea flow over her and hurried to the coed bathroom down the hall. Luckily she made it just in time and avoided having another power-puke moment in the middle of the hallway at night.

There was no way anyone was ever going to let her live that down!

She hurried and wiped her mouth on a piece of paper-towel, discarding it in the trash and then returning back to her dorm. Septimus was awake and awaiting for her return.

"What's wrong?" He asked softly, getting up from her bed and rushing over to his girlfriend's side. "Babe you can tell me..."

"I..." Penelope trailed off, feeling the tears building in her eyes. One night...it had only happened one night, it was the only time she'd done something like that before...surely it couldn't be enough to...

"What?" Septimus asked wrapping his strong arms around her protectively, "What is it?"

"Septimus...I think I'm pregnant."

**HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO**

As she laid in her hospital bed, nine months later, Penelope couldn't help but wonder why she let her life get so off track. She'd had a plan, she had her plan in motion, and nothing in her plan involved getting knocked up at age twenty, getting kicked out of school for failing/missing most of her classes and to make everything worse, the doctors were talking about complications that occurred during labor!

Tears rolling down her face, squeezing Septimus's hand even though the pain was no over. "Where's my baby? I want to see my baby!" She moaned, hoping one of the nurses would eventually get fed up and bring her her son to hold.

"The doctors are saying that he's having some trouble breathing at the minute and they're going to have to keep a close eye on him but that this is common for young births and that it usually will be fine in the morning." Septimus whispered, "We'll see our son in the morning."

"The morning." Penelope repeated, "We'll see our son in the morning."

Neither expected what was going to really happen tomorrow morning though...

**HOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOOHOO**

It broke Septimus's heat to see Penelope so upset and to be completely honest, he felt like doing what she was doing. Curly up in bed and sobbing his eyes out until all water left his body and he was a dried out husk.**  
**

They'd got him...They'd gotten their son...his son...

There was a reason he'd left Camp Jupiter, the Romans were getting too vicious for him and so Septimus decided to seek out a somewhat normal life in Rome, away from all the monsters and bloody battles. Away from all the death and the wars...and it was possible for him to do. After all monsters didn't care about legacies as much as actual demi-gods and him him the 3rd generation son of Apollo wouldn't attract a lot of monster attention.

The Romans pretended not to care, they pretended to support his decision to have a mortal life and family while really they planned to stab him in the back the first chance they got!

At that moment, Septimus swore that he wouldn't rest until the fiends that had stolen his and Penelope's son in the middle of the night were brought to justice and they had their baby boy back in their arms!

It was kind of Ironic, he'd left Camp Jupiter to get a way from the violence and he'd be going back to bring some for his son. For his and Penelope's son.

For their Octavian.

_A/N: Random back story I cam up with explaining why Octavian's parents are not around while he is a legacy instead of an actual son of Apollo._


End file.
